In general, a construction of a bicycle handle is divided into two types, a type wherein a handle bar and a handle stem are united and a type wherein they are not. And as the handle bar, there also are two types, a type wherein a right handle bar and a left handle bar are united and a type wherein they are not.
As shown in FIG. 11, in the type of handle bar separated into a right bar and a left bar, one end of each handle bar 1 is an insertion end to be inserted into a corresponding end of a horizontal bar-binding cylinder 10 of a handle stem 13, the other end of the handle bar 1 having a handle grip 5. The bar-binding cylinder 10 is tightened by bolts 19 so that the handle bars 1 will not rotate in the bar-binding cylinder 10.
When the bolts 19 are loosened, the handle bars 1 can rotate in the bar-binding cylinder 10. Thereby, it is possible to change positions of the handle grips 5 depending on the most suitable posture of the handle bars for a rider.
In the above mentioned bicycle handle, however, since the handle bars themselves rotate in the bar-binding cylinder 10, as shown in two-dot chain line in FIG. 11, brake levers 12 provided forward of the handle grips 5 rotate together with the handle bars 1. Accordingly, in the above-mentioned bicycle handle, when the positions of the handle grips 5 are changed, the positions of the brake levers 12 must be adjusted. And the adjustment of the brake levers 12 makes changing the positions of the handle grips 5 very difficult.
Besides, it is impossible to change the positions of the handle grips 5 in a handle bar constructed as a straight body.
An object of this invention is to provide a bicycle handle having handle grips, and break levers, wherein the positions of the handle grips can be changed easily. Another object of this invention is to provide a bicycle handle having handle grips and brake levers, wherein the positions of the handle grips can be changed, even if the handle bar is a straight member.